Novick
Summary Novick (노빅, "Nobic") is a Regular and a Spear Bearer originating from one of the Ha Family's branches. He was formerly part of Koon's team. Novick knew that Koon had been using force to capture and coerce notable Regulars onto his team, though he didn't do anything to stop it. He also knew why Koon tried to bring Rachel to the top of the Tower. He was also a former member of Team FUG. Currently, he is the leader of his own team with several other members. When he was in Koon's team, he was ranked 2nd, not counting Koon. He had an existing rivalry with Ran, who was ranked 1st. It was said that Novick stayed in Koon's team just to fight Ran. Novick was estimated to be one of the Top 10 strongest E-rank Regulars Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Novick Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (?), D-Rank Regular, Spear Bearer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Spear Bearer), Shinsoo Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (with Shinsoo barriers), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his strikes through Shinsoo), Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Extrasensory Perception (Via radar of Shinshoo), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Small Town level (One of the Top 10 strongest E-Rank Regulars. Able to fight against Koon Ran, though was quickly defeated by him) | Town level+ (Killed J.M, one of the strongest subordinates of Lo Po Bia Elaine) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to keep up with Koon Ran) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Koon Ran in Base) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) Striking Strength: Small Town level (Uses the same power source to physically enhance his body) | Town level+ (Killed J.M with punches) Durability: Small Town level+ (Tanked this) | Town level+ (Tanked an attack of J.M, with few scratches) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Spears Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high (One of the best regular members of the Ha Family) Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Body Reinforcement: He can harden his body with Shinshoo to withstand Viole's lasers. This is no doubt due to him being a member of the Ha Family. Boomerang Blades: Instead of the more regularly seen spears that Spear Bearers use, Novick uses a kind of spinning blade in battle, which returns to his hand after it is thrown. Heayol Style: When Novick uses shinsoo it takes the form of dark red fire-like energy. *'Heayol Style: Crimson Soul Fist – Seal (하열 식: 적령권 - 봉쇄, ''Hayeol sig: Jeoglyeong-gwon – Bongswae):' Novick can manipulate his red-like Shinsoo to form a spherical dome around him as a shield, sealing him away from reach. However, it can be seemingly overpowered as Kang Horyang was not affected by this technique when he activated his right arm. *'Haeyol Style: Crimson Soul Fist – Crimson Bell Shock Seal (하열 식: 적령권 – 적령파봉쇄 (赤鈴波封鎖), Hayeol sig: Jeoglyeong-gwon – Jeoglyeongpabongswae):' A technique that can knock a person up into the air when hit. The actual effectiveness of this technique alone is unknown, it is most likely used to set up for a more deadly technique. '''Key:' Return of the Prince Arc/Workshop Arc | Name Hunt Station Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7